<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Un)happy Reunions by izazov</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683633">(Un)happy Reunions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/izazov/pseuds/izazov'>izazov</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Suitless Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/izazov/pseuds/izazov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating his former Padawan but sparing his life on Mustafar, Obi-Wan had hoped that their paths would never cross again. He should have known better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Un)happy Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even through the thick haze of the drug coursing through his veins and preventing him from using the Force, Obi-Wan could sense his arrival long before the door to Obi-Wan's improvised holding cell whooshed open, immediately followed by the sound of heavy boots. The sound got increasingly louder as the steps - strong and purposeful - drew closer to where Obi-Wan was kneeling, the metal cold and unforgiving underneath the worn fabric of Obi-Wan's pants. It was an uncomfortable position, undoubtedly meant to humiliate, but Obi-Wan had been through worse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan regarded his bound hands with faint amusement, remembering the moment the commanding officer had snapped the cuffs around his wrists with one hand, holding his other - only a sprained wrist, even if Obi-Wan's intention had been to break it - gingerly against his armored chest. Obi-Wan's entire body ached from his brief - and ultimately inefficient - scuffle with the squad of Stormtroopers, but it was nothing compared to the ache gathered in the hollow of his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was only one person who felt like a raging, fiery inferno in the Force. Like the human embodiment of the accursed planet on which Obi-Wan had seen him the last time: spitting hate and mad accusations, looking feral and unhinged. Fighting Obi-Wan with the intention to kill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And still Obi-Wan could not have made himself do his duty and kill him when he had had the chance. Could only see the boy he had trained and the man who had been the most dear to his heart in the face of the enemy lying before him, his features lit by the glow of Obi-Wan's lightsaber, held frozen above Anakin's prone form.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan had stayed his hand and let him live. And for three years, others have paid the price for Obi-Wan's weakness. Now, the time has finally come for Obi-Wan to pay his due.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small part of Obi-Wan even welcomed it. Three years of constant running and hiding have worn him down. But not nearly as much as watching Vader - <em> Anakin </em>- blaze a path of death and destruction through the galaxy, spreading terror and oppression along with the Empire. And it was all because Obi-Wan could not let go of him. Even knowing what he had turned into.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan didn't move when black boots entered his field of vision, halting barely a step away from him. Even though his senses were dulled, Obi-Wan could still discern a deep sense of dark satisfaction emanating from the man he had once loved beyond all else. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even his duty and honor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, this is quite a sight," the familiar voice intoned, mockingly gentle. "A Jedi Master brought low."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan lifted his head, unable to stifle the surge of grief and anger from rising from deep within his soul. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you not hear the news, my Lord?" Obi-Wan bit out, even as his heart clenched painfully at the sight of that beloved face, so familiar but also entirely foreign at the same time. "The Jedi are no more."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was the first time Obi-Wan saw Vader face to face after leaving Anakin lying unconscious on Mustafar. But he had seen the Emperor's dreaded enforcer numerous times on the Holonet: tall and strong, dressed entirely in black. And looking exactly as the man Obi-Wan had cherished above everyone else: the same handsome - albeit sharper - features and wild, unruly hair, the same full mouth and the scar bisecting his right eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Only the eyes were no longer blue, shattering the illusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vader's mouth curved into a lazy smirk. "As it should be. They were traitors and hypocrites. A useless remnant of times long past. Servants of a corrupt and ineffectual government."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan didn't look away from that sharp, golden gaze, even though it hurt to see it. Despite himself, Obi-Wan could not stop his thoughts from recalling a different color. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it was a different time. And a different man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The Jedi were betrayed," Obi-Wan forced past the lump in his throat. Three years have passed since Obi-Wan's entire world had crumbled into dust, and that wound still felt tender and raw. It still bled. "By those they foolishly trusted."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vader's smirk faded abruptly, his expression drawing into a sneer. "Don't you dare speak to me of betrayal, old man."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow, glancing briefly toward the lightsaber hilt hanging from Vader's belt. "If I am not mistaken, death is the standard punishment for treason and dissent in your glorious new Empire, Darth," Obi-Wan remarked in a light voice. "Am I to be executed now, or will my execution be made a public spectacle?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vader blinked, momentarily perplexed, looking so much like Anakin in that moment, Obi-Wan had to clench his hands into fists, his nails digging deep into the flesh of his palms. Obi-Wan refused to avert his gaze, focusing on the sting of pain as a distraction from a much deeper hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have missed you, Obi-Wan," Vader said, finally, his mouth twisting into an amused smile; as if Obi-Wan was a pet who had managed to perform a particularly difficult trick. "There truly is no one quite like you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan shrugged, the chain connecting his cuffs clinking with the movement. "I cannot say I share the sentiment. Regarding the former, that is. As for the latter, you alone have managed to cause enough death and destruction. Not even fate would be so cruel as to inflict another you on the galaxy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vader tilted his head to the side, regarding Obi-Wan with a mocking gaze. But there was something else, simmering just beneath the surface of that - <em> wrong, wrong, wrong </em>- gaze. A weight Obi-Wan could feel pressing against him. Obi-Wan did not fear death, nor was he a stranger to torture, but he didn't want to know the true nature of that weight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bold words for a man on his knees."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan allowed himself a faint smile. "I cannot imagine there is much time for words in my future," Obi-Wan said, keeping his voice carefully neutral. "So some of my last ones may as well be bold. I rather think it appropriate."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vader's eyes flashed briefly, his expression hardening. "You assume too much, Obi-Wan. This is not your precious Temple. You do not get to decide your fate," Vader said, his tone brooking no argument. "I am the one who does."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan inhaled sharply and went entirely still, panic coiling low in his stomach as he felt the first inquisitive touch against his mind. It was deceptively soft, almost… tender. But Obi-Wan found no comfort in it. If Vader decided to do so, he could easily tear through the flimsy shields protecting Obi-Wan's mind. And Obi-Wan could do nothing to stop him. Not with that blasted drug still affecting his connection to the Force.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And believe me," Vader said in a low voice. Obi-Wan shut his eyes, unable to stop himself from flinching when the touch against his mind grew stronger, more insistent, demanding entrance. Obi-Wan caught a glimpse of what lay behind it, his thoughts turning to white noise: a vast and fierce need, centered on Obi-Wan. "You will have time to speak plenty."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As sudden as it appeared, Vader's mental touch withdrew, leaving Obi-Wan breathing heavily as he struggled for control, still feeling that dark, burning touch at the outer recesses of his mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And the worst thing was not the knowledge of how little Obi-Wan could do to stop him if - when - Vader lost patience and abandoned his restraint. It was that brief and faint flicker of recognition as Vader's mental presence brushed against the withered and mangled roots of the bond Obi-Wan used to share with Anakin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan could deal with the existence of Vader - has been dealing with it, albeit poorly, ever since that nightmare moment of watching Anakin kneel before Palpatine - but he did not have strength to face Anakin, watching him with Vader's golden eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I honestly have no idea what makes you think I know anything of value," Obi-Wan said, keeping Vader's gaze steadily. It was... almost true. In his dealings with the Rebels, Obi-Wan has always taken great care not to come in possession of truly important information. As for that one secret, Obi-Wan would take it to his grave. Not even Vader - especially Vader - would pry it from his lips or mind. "You have said it yourself, I am nothing but a remnant of a past that no longer has any meaning. You and your Master have seen to that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Vader noticed the bitterness lacing Obi-Wan's words, he showed no sign of it. "You are far too modest, Obi-Wan," Vader said, crossing his arms over his chest. Something flickered in his gaze, like a gleam of fire reflecting off of a frozen lake. The curve of his mouth turned sharp as the temperature in the room suddenly dropped. Obi-Wan suppressed a shiver, wondering distantly whether or not his pair of silent guards could also feel the ominous shift in Vader's mood. "And also a liar. But that is nothing new. You have always been very fond of lies and omissions."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan decided not to further indulge Vader in his delusions, satisfying himself with keeping his face blank. In present conditions, it involved more effort than Obi-Wan was comfortable with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tell me something," Vader said, conversationally. He moved closer, forcing Obi-Wan to crane his neck to an uncomfortable degree to be able to keep eye contact with him. Obi-Wan considered rising to his feet, but decided against it. It would have served no purpose, save indulging Vader's in his petty little game. Ever since Anakin's growth spurt when he had reached fourteen years of age, Obi-Wan had resigned himself to having to look up at his Padawan. This… this was not what Obi-Wan had imagined. And yet, here they were: a jailer and a prisoner. Enemies. "Where do you think you are?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan blinked at the non sequitur. Instinctively, he took a look of his surroundings: an empty room, surrounded by grey durasteel walls and a blast door. Which answered nothing. He stretched his other senses, as impaired as they were, noting two other beings on the other side of the door, in addition to two Stormtroopers in the room and Vader's overwhelming presence. It also provided him with no clue as to his whereabouts. For all he knew, he was no longer on the same planet. He doubted it, though. He didn't feel as if he had been unconscious for more than a few hours. He could always be mistaken. It would not be the first time. His present circumstances could certainly attest to that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do I get if I answer correctly?" Obi-Wan said, matching his tone to Vader's. "Will you let me go?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vader's composed expression cracked suddenly, morphing into something fierce and hungry. He reached out through the Force, coiling his signature tightly around Obi-Wan: proprietary and possessive. For a second, Obi-Wan could hear an echo of a familiar voice resonating inside Obi-Wan's mind, its promise chilling Obi-Wan down to his very core.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Never. I'll never let you go. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan instinctively tried to fight against the intrusion, but it was like trying to stand against a sandstorm: foolish and futile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then, just like that, it was gone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Obi-Wan had a chance to calm his racing heartbeat and panting breaths, he found himself nearly on an eye level with Vader, now crouching before Obi-Wan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan went deathly still when Vader reached out, cupping his cheek, the leather of his glove cool against Obi-Wan's skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You truly haven't changed," Vader said, something almost like wonder in his voice, his expression genuinely soft. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have," Obi-Wan said quietly, the words falling from his lips against his better judgement, clawing new wounds at his already bleeding heart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vader's expression froze, all traces of softness gone in an instant. He pulled his hand away, and stood up, fixing Obi-Wan with a hard, unforgiving gaze. Obi-Wan returned it evenly, the ache in his chest easing somewhat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A harsh present was far more preferable than the illusion of the happier, lighter past. Even if it spelled nothing good for Obi-Wan's wellbeing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are in the facility you were supposed to help sabotage," Vader said brusquely, his eyes gleaming darkly. Obi-Wan managed not to flinch, but only barely. "So, you see, you weren't the only one betrayed." Vader paused, his mouth turning up into a wide grin. "Merely the most important."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan glanced away, shifting slightly into a more comfortable position. He thought about his contact, the man he now knew had drugged him and turned him to the Empire. He wondered whether it had been greed or fear that had driven him to betrayal. Or, perhaps, it had been the combination of the two.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you not curious to know what happened to the man who delivered you to me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan frowned, his stomach tightening uncomfortably at the cruel twist of Vader's lips. "Tell me you haven't killed him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you honestly concerned for the man who betrayed you?" Vader sneered, venom dripping from his voice. "Still acting like the perfect Jedi. Clinging to a dead and useless Code even now. When no one from your precious Council is left for you to impress."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan felt a surge of incredulous laughter build inside his throat but he swallowed it down. He might be on his knees, but he had little desire to forfeit what little dignity he had left with giving into hysterics. It was a near thing, though. Obi-Wan could not be certain whether he still deserved to be counted among the Jedi, let alone be labeled as the perfect one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And certainly not by Vader, who was the biggest proof of how thoroughly Obi-Wan had disregarded the Code he had lived by - and believed in - his entire life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But not Obi-Wan's greatest failure and deepest regret. That was… another man. In another life. One that was nothing more than ashes and dust. And dreams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan resented dreams the most. Because they were dreams, not nightmares. He would have preferred the horror over the illusion of happiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am far too old to care about impressing anyone, Darth," Obi-Wan replied, voice dry. Vader's mouth flattened briefly, his annoyance all but palpable even to Obi-Wan's dulled senses. "I also know the value of each sentient life."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vader's eyebrows rose. There was a strange, almost hungry glint in his eyes. It made Obi-Wan's skin prickle with unease. "Even that of a traitor? A killer? You wouldn't have killed him yourself?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan hesitated. He was not oblivious to the implication of Vader's question, even if he could not even begin to guess his motivation or purpose. Which was entirely understandable. Despite what Obi-Wan had believed at the time, he had known little of Anakin's motivation and purpose.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Perhaps," Obi-Wan conceded, giving a one-shouldered shrug. He shifted his position minutely, trying to keep his legs from getting numb. "If no better alternative presented itself. As a general rule, I do not relish killing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was one life, though, Obi-Wan would have gladly taken, despite knowing the stain it would have left on his soul. But Yoda had been right three years ago, Obi-Wan was not powerful enough to best Palpatine. Anakin might have been, but he had chosen to kneel before him instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vader seemed… less than pleased with Obi-Wan's answer. His face drew into a scowl, his cape rustling as he made a sharp gesture with his right hand, growing increasingly agitated. "A foolish weakness."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A miscalculation," Obi-Wan corrected, voice purposely mild, edging into patronizing. It was unwise to taunt Vader, but Obi-Wan was aware that provoking Vader into killing him quickly rated rather high on the list of best possible outcomes of his current situation. "Loyalty can be bought. And currently, the Empire can easily outbid everyone else."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vader went utterly still all of a sudden. For a moment, he resembled more a statue than a man. Only his eyes seemed alive, burning with dark and all-consuming need. "What about you?" Vader said, voice low and fervent. "How much does your loyalty cost, Obi-Wan?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan's mouth twisted bitterly, feeling the sting of shame like a sharp twist of a blade. "Shouldn't you already know the answer to that question, <em> Darth Vader </em>?" Obi-Wan bit out, unable to stop himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vader regarded him silently, his gaze boring into Obi-Wan's: intense and demanding. Obi-Wan braced himself, expecting another mental assault, a more intrusive one this time, letting out a breath of relief when Vader straightened, his gaze shifting to the Stormtroopers standing guard just behind Obi-Wan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Commander, did the prisoner have any possessions on him?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just these, sir." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan frowned, his hands curling into loose fists as he watched the Commander step forward, holding out two lightsabers, one in each hand, and offering them to Vader.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vader hesitated a fraction of a second before he reached forward, taking hold of Obi-Wan's lightsaber. He studied the hilt closely, turning it over in his hand, his expression almost… fond. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan watched the proceedings with a heavy heart, his entire being protesting against Vader touching one of the few precious things that still meant something to Obi-Wan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan entertained the idea of attempting to grab his lightsaber and fight his way out, but he dismissed the idea quickly. He was well aware how brief and humiliating <em> that </em> would have turned out. He was no match for Vader even at his best. Now, he stood as much chance of winning as a loth kitten against a nexu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His curiosity sated, Vader clipped Obi-Wan's lightsaber to his belt. Obi-Wan's throat went dry, his heart rate spiking as he watched Vader take the other lightsaber from the Commander's hold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If watching Vader hold Obi-Wan's lightsaber had been difficult, watching him hold <em> Anakin's </em> was nothing short of torture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And yet, Obi-Wan could not make himself avert his gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What is this?" Vader said, holding up the familiar hilt. He stared at Obi-Wan, his eyes glinting with something that seemed very much like satisfaction. Dark and twisted, but satisfaction nonetheless. "Sentiment? From a Jedi?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Reminder of his mistakes," Obi-Wan sneered, uncaring of the possible consequences of his words. "From an old fool."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the briefest of moments, Vader looked - impossibly, incomprehensibly - hurt. Then, his face twisted with fury, the unchecked strength of it nearly knocking Obi-Wan over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, in that case, let me relieve you of that burden, old fool," Vader hissed, his fingers closing around the hilt in his hand, and <em> squeezing. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he realized what Vader meant to do: destroy the only thing Obi-Wan had left of Anakin. Destroy what was one day supposed to be Luke's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Panic turned Obi-Wan's thoughts to white noise, and he found himself moving, with no plan or strategy, guided by nothing but the fierce need to protect what was <em> his. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did not get far. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He managed to stand up, and make half a step toward Vader before Vader held up his left hand, binding Obi-Wan in place, dismissing the Stormtroopers with a terse, "Leave him," when they grabbed hold of Obi-Wan's elbows, intent of dragging him back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, sir," they answered in perfect unison, releasing Obi-Wan and taking a step back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan did not fight against Vader's hold on him, shame and resignation pinning him to the spot almost as much as Vader himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan could not remember the last time he had lost control as thoroughly as just now. Even on Mustafar, when the agony of Anakin's betrayal had been fresh, Obi-Wan had been in full control of himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I take it this little incident means you do not wish me to destroy this weapon," Vader said as he stalked closer, his eyes shining with dark glee. "Well?" he prompted, mockingly gentle when Obi-Wan remained silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No," Obi-Wan admitted through clenched teeth. He desperately wanted to look away from Vader's triumphant face - standing so close, Obi-Wan could almost feel the heat emanating from him - but he could not move a muscle. Could not even close his eyes. "I don't."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vader reached with his free hand, fitting his palm against the side of Obi-Wan's face, his thumb moving in lazy circles against Obi-Wan's cheek. Obi-Wan felt the invisible chains around him loosen, then withdraw entirely, but he remained still, holding Vader's gaze steadily. "Try to tell the truth this time and I might consider granting your wish."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan pressed his mouth into a tight line, glaring at Vader. He would not lie, not after his previous display, but he would not indulge Vader. Not in this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vader let out an exaggerated sigh. "Still stubborn, I see. But I can afford to be magnanimous. At least today."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With one last brush of his thumb, skimming the corner of Obi-Wan's mouth, Vader pulled away his hand, clipping the third lightsaber to his belt. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now that-" Vader paused, frowning, looking at Obi-Wan as he only now had noticed something. He grabbed Obi-Wan chin, tilting his head to the side, the crease on his forehead deepening further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan pulled away instinctively, not a little surprised when Vader allowed him to do so. "Could you stop doing that?" Obi-Wan snapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vader ignored him entirely, turning his attention to the Stormtroopers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who is responsible for this?" Vader demanded in a low voice, pointing in the direction of Obi-Wan's face. "I seem to remember giving you an explicit order that the prisoner was not to be harmed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan blinked, momentarily taken aback. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sir, with all due respect," the Commander said, trying but failing to keep his voice entirely steady. "The prisoner resisted. We were left with no choice but to respond with force."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan made an unconscious step back when he felt a surge of dark, oppressive energy from Vader.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Resisted?" Vader repeated, raising his right hand, his eyes glinting with cold fury. "How much could he have resisted? One drugged man against a squad of armed soldiers."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sir, hekgh-" the Commander's words dissolved into desperate gasps when Vader curled his fingers, his hands uselessly clawing at his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan felt bile rise in the back of his throat as the other Stormtrooper also began choking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Vader, you are killing them," Obi-Wan said, dread and helplessness giving his voice a desperate edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vader did not look away from the pair of struggling Stormtroopers. "They have disobeyed my orders. They should not have touched you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan felt almost physically ill. "I am fine. Only bruised." When Vader continued choking his men, Obi-Wan crossed the space that separated them, grabbing Vader's hand. "Anakin, stop. <em>Please</em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vader visibly recoiled, his eyes going wide. Something flashed in his gaze - a deep and festering pain -  before he flicked his wrist, throwing the Stormtroopers against the far wall. They crumpled down on the floor, their life force faint but present.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan had no time to process anything that had happened, not his slip of a tongue, nor Vader's unexpected mercy, aware only of his racing heartbeat and the blazing flame that was Vader's gaze as he rounded on Obi-Wan, freezing him in place with a single gesture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Never again call me that," Vader hissed. He closed his hand around Obi-Wan's throat, applying a faint pressure against Obi-Wan's windpipe; just a warning. For now. "That man was weak and useless, and no longer exists." Leaning forward, Vader brushed his lips against the shell of Obi-Wan's ear. "And you, Obi-Wan, are <em> mine </em>. Mine to hurt." He tightened his grip on Obi-Wan's throat, then loosened it slowly, his breath hot against the side of Obi-Wan's face. "Mine to love."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan shut his eyes, cold and heavy dread settling low in his stomach. Was this the fitting punishment for his weakness? This twisted mockery of what he had never allowed himself to acknowledge fully when it could have mattered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And what is the difference, for a Sith?" Obi-Wan whispered, voice brittle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan felt Vader's mouth spread into a smile as he wrapped his hands carefully around Obi-Wan's back, tugging him closer. "You will have plenty of time to find out. Now <em> sleep. </em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-Wan didn't fight Vader's Force suggestion, allowing the dark to claim him, grateful for a brief reprieve.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>